The pale rider saga
by Baron Von willystien
Summary: In a world where the necronomicon has unleashed evil into the world. There is more than one person who has fought it and lived. Some say he hid the real chosen one. Will Wyatt is the pale rider and man who has lost it all and nothing left to lose will stop at nothing to end it. Bella is a vampire who lost he daughter and the Cullen's to this evil, she wants revenge.
1. Prologue

p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Prologue March 5th 2015 st James Missouri /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ash williams he laughed as he drank his beer. Yea he's dough them hard but let me tell you that bastards left things behind that can't be put back and they're spreading. You see I gotta vendetta against those demons he let loose lost my ol lady back two years ago to one had to use my old smith and Wesson on her after she took a carving knife and tried to take a chunk of me with her. The large blonde man said to the pale brunette sitting across the table from him. I would guess that you would know by now who I am but I haven't caught your name seeing as you tracked me down. The pale brunette said my names Bella and honestly I was told you were the best man for the job word has spread bout you and mr Williams some say your the real chosen one mr Wyatt. The blonde man leaned closer in and smiled a scar running up his face and across his left eye showed in detail. Said please clients call me the pale rider but I can tell from that look you ain't wanting protection your wanting revenge. What did these bastards take from you. Don't lie I know that look all too well. Bella looked at him and said about six months ago me and my husband took our daughter to his parents for a trip. It was obvious something was wrong the moment we got there the house was empty and way too quiet, like . Graveyard quiet Wyatt broke in that eerie quiet that just tells you something is there no animals no bugs chirping I know the sound all to well. Bella said yea that quiet. Anyhow we found a note saying that they would be back in the morning from a hunting trip and to wait for them. Everything just seemed off. My husband went to put my daughter to bed and that was the last time I saw eather of them normal. I sat down and was watching the tv. I recall the news was talking about how there was a string of disappearances in the nearby area. When my husband called me upstairs I didn't know what to expect when I got to the door I heard him talking to my daughter. But it seemed off he kept saying mommy will be joining us soon and how my souls would be there's. I bumped the door and that's when I knew something was wrong. His head turned completely backwards on his body and he lunged at me. I'll never forget my daughters laugh as her severed head rolled out of her hands and across the floor. I turned and ran for it. All I could hear behind me was join us. I panicked and ran for the door only to see my father in law tackle his wife and yell for me to run to his study. We managed to get inside before they spotted us but that voice the whole time kept screaming join us. Carlisle was my father in laws name he said that someone had mailed him some papers old documents in Latin that were supposed to be part of an early medical document. Wyatt said let me guess they started this whole thing probably the Latin translation of the necronomicon. Bell said I only recall him saying ex Mortis over and over. But he read it out loud after he translated and it brought this thing into his house. Wyatt said I've heard of this before cultists used to hide parts of the book inside other documents. Bella said he told me he would stop it. At the time I believed him. They busted the door down and that's when I saw the whole family my darling renesme right in front come into the room. Carlisle told me to jump out the window and run. I didn't think twice I bolted. I heard his screams as I ran into woods. It still haunts me they're voices the way it changed them. But Carlisle had the last laugh he burned that house to the ground started a fire after I got out burned them down to ashes only way to kill there kind. Wyatt raised his eyebrow. He said what you mean fire doesn't work on a deadite. It'll slow them down for sure but it would take more than a house fire to kill one. Bella said fuck well how do I put this were vampires. Wyatt kicked the table they were sitting at in her direction and pulled his gun. He cocked the hammer on his revolver and yelled fuckin nosferatu they dont exist. Your crazy stay keep back deadite bitch. Bella said I can prove it watch this she punched the cinder block wagll behind her shoving her hand clean through it. Wyatt said a deadite can do that too. Back off now he yelled she said that gun won't stop me like it would them. She licked her lips and said don't worry I won't bite. Unless you have a nice deer or even a coyote in these parts. Wyatt said how can your kind exist. Bella said well we could feed off the living but prefer a vegan life style of animals. Besides judging from the smell you give off it might kill me to drink yours you smell like cheap whiskey and those demons. Wyatt said so what I got a little of them inside me been bit a couple times. He pulled back he sleeve to reveal a scar on his for arm and a gleaming metal meat hook strapped to his arm. It had a handle on it where his hand should have been. Bastard took my hand in a rough patch down in Texas on of them got the drop managed to get lucky and took it off with a hatchet. Bella raised her eye and said no side effects. Wyatt just said well I know the infection rates high but it wasn't nothing that chopping off a little further back didn't fix. That was the hard part cutting it myself. He fished In his coat pocket and pulled out a brass and copper hand and locked it in place. He said I think we need to find ash./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /p 


	2. Chapter 1 the horsemen is in the stable

Chapter one I beheld a pale horse

Wyatt said you might as well call me by my first name seeing as it looks like for better or worse were gonna have to work together. I'm will he said to Bella and by the way do you ever sleep you've been at my house now three days and I don't think I've seen you once use a bed or even nap. He sat on his couch loading a Winchester shotgun. Bella said as she walked by no haven't had to in years but hey why should you complain I made you breakfast. Will looked at her and said good point sorry the place is a mess after the deadites took over my uncle made his last stand here was a lovely place before that. I hope it don't bother you too much that the town is empty and don't worry I've checked time and again anything here has long ago moved on. He yelled could you throw me a beer. Bella reach into the fridge and pulled out one of the many random beers he had just filled the fridge with and tossed it to him. He hollered as he said dear god do all vampires throw like that good thing I caught it with my good hand laughing as he flexed the metal hand holding the beer. Bella walked back in and said I've never seen a human who could handle my fast pitch before. She smiled and sat down wills dog curled up beside her. So why do you always come back here she asked. Will put the shotgun down and said well it's peaceful and honestly better than where I was before. I mean society said the town just dissappeared nobody wants to come back, at least that's what the news claimed. I figure what better place when the deadites want you than a place they think is empty. Bella kicked back and put her feet up on the coffee table as she watched tv. So how do you pay for all this then cable isn't exactly free. Oh will said as the last resident the state pays me to take care of the town it's kinda off limits to most people and it needs to be kept up. She grabbed the remote and turned it into HBO. She said I love this movie as gone with the wind started to play. Will said its half way over I think I'll go make a phone call he grabbed the shotgun as he went outside. Such a strange man Bella said to the Doberman laying on the couch. She smiled as she sat back and watched the movie. Will walked outside dialing an all to familiar phone number. The phone rang several times before a deep voice answered boltons auto sales. Bill will boomed listen man I gotta woman here you need to meet. Bill said okay well it's a long drive for me you know that. Will said I know listen I called because I was hoping you might have gotten word on Williams has anyone spotted him lately? Bill said last reports said he was somewhere in New Mexico searching for something around dulce. But that was six months ago, and things are getting strange up here too. I had a deadite come in yesterday and ask didn't think I knew they were but it was obvious. Tricked them into coming in back. Thank god I had my little 32. On me took the whole magazine to take them down. By the way tony had a run in with them good thing iron bill was with him they asked for you. Oh shit will said is tony okay? Bill said yea they're looking for him but they're on there way up here right now listen man we need to get out of town. Will said when they get there you get your asses down here. Bill said I know but st James creeps me out there is literally only two things alive in that town and that cemetery a block from your house doesn't sit right with me why didn't they dig up all the graves. Will said I don't know but I'll see you soon. He hung up the phone. He reach for his gun on his hip. That strange he thought thinking he saw something move up the street. He holstered his revolver and walked around back and crawled through a hole in the bushes to his back yard. He stayed quiet as he crept to his back door. Going inside as quietly as possible. He walked into to the living room to find Bella gone and a note on the table. He picked it up and read it.

Will

Went out to hunt will be back around daylight

He put the note back down and looked around his dog was gone too. He laughed thinking good she can walk him poor guy needs out more often. He still felt like something was off like he was being watched. He picked up the 1897 Winchester and loaded the chamber. He heard thumping upstairs like footsteps. Shit he thought knowing something was inside the house. He shut out the lights and got behind the couch. He pointed the shotgun at the staircase. Cocking the hammer as the footsteps got closer. First he saw a black loafer then a pants leg. Suddenly the whole body came into view. Whatever it was was a tall human at some point. Then he heard it speak. That will be no good and you had best put it down. The voice was a calm one. Will said well I prefer in these times that my guest make them selves announced. He heard it laugh as the lights came on. He saw that is was a pale man with blonde hair. My names Carlisle and I tracked Bella's scent here. Will kept the gun trained on him. He said I know shocking she assumed I died but when the fire started they all ran for it as far as I know they were trapped in the study when the house burned. I managed to crawl out of the window while they focused on finding my papers. Will said Klatu verata nekto. Carlisle laughed and said I'm not possessed. Though good thinking there I did manage to learn enough to know that will draw them out. Is Bella still here I would like to see her. Will said no as he layed the shotgun back on the table. But she will be back went hunting. Carlisle how did you get into my house. Carlisle said upstairs window was open I just crawled through. Quite the guard dog you have tried to lick me and crawled up on the bed. Will laughed Irwin is a bit of a lazy mutt. Carlisle walked over and sat down in the recliner. He looked at will and said I don't think we have had proper introductions. Will said names will, and I know enough bout you already your a doctor right. Carlisle said yes have been for many years. Will said well I have something in my study I think you need to see. Will got up and said might as well come in excuse the mess I have a lot of trophy a from my line of work. He opened a door leading from the dinning room into a large room off to the side. As the lights came on Carlisle smiled and said I see you are a man of books. Will said well this is just the library my study is in here he opened up a small door that lead to a stairwell. My study is down here. The room smelled damp and rotten to Carlisle as they stepped down. Shelves lined the walls with jars with parts of various things in them. As they passed one a heart in one of the jars started to beat. Carlisle cringed. Will said yea I got that from a deadite I put down in Ohio was killing hookers building an army never had stopped beating since I cut its head off with my Bowie. Will walked over to a desk and sat down. Carlisle have a seat he said I'll show you what I have. Would you like a cigar will said offering the box on the desk. Carlisle took one and said they smell a bit stale to me and no thanks. Will opened the drawer and pulled out a lock box that was rattling. What I have to show you is in here. As he unlocked it a hand crawled out. Carlisle gasped what do you want to do with it the hand was pale but otherwise looked fine. Will said its my hand got possessed when I lost it took me weeks to catch it. Thing managed to hide under furniture crafty little bastard. But as you can see I make do as he drew he left hand up revealing the copper and brass replacement. But this ones clumsy it was found in London in the sewers. They think it was made sometime in the 1880's I want a replacement. I was wondering if you could help me find a way to make a more permanent solution something more like my old one I can build it just need it attached. Carlisle said I have studied human nerves it could be done but the infection of such a surgery is apt to be a high risk. Will said I can take it as he grabbed the hand crawling on the table. He said first step as he plunged his Bowie into the hand. Carlisle looked him funny. Will said I can use the bones for measures. Carlisle stood up and looked around the room as his eyes fell on the other side were the shelve were not as big. He saw gun racks and something that caught his eyes. Will he said why do you have civil war surgeons kit hanging up? Will looked up and said my uncle collected things like that. Believe me that kit has saved my butt a few times. I used to be an embalmer before. All of this. Carlisle raised his eyebrow. Will said I know funny a guy who buried the dead is having to put them at rest. Carlisle said no just strange meeting an educated man in such an odd place with such an odd profession. Will said I found it peaceful. And I even got brave afterward and used my skills to learn what makes them tick. The deadites very hard creature to kill. Will put the hand back in the box, and turned on his computer. Carlisle have you ever seen a 3D printer. No Carlisle said I have read of them. Will typed on the computer I found one here in town about a year ago brought it back here you want to it's really a neat process. He pushed a button and something behind the shelves started to buzz. Will said its going to take six hours for it to print my new hand. I going to go upstairs and get a beer you want one. Carlisle said no thanks I do miss them but they do nothing for me. Will said I'm sorry. Carlisle said well the beer you have nowdays is not nearly as strong as it was 400 years ago. Will said what the hell as he walked up the stairs. Carlisle said I think I will just take a look at your library if you don't mind. Will said go nuts I have everything even an early version of dantes inferno. I also have lovecrafts manuscripts most people don't realize it but he was an expert on the necronomicon. Carlisle said that might be something worth reading. Will grabbed a binder of the shelf and handed it to him. He walked into the living room settling down in his Naugahyde recliner and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels and looked out the iron bared window as the sun set. Finally he found smokey and the bandit 2 on cmt. Well he said as he kicked back at least it's a good movie. He must have dozed off because he woke to Bella's voice saying hey there's someone in the house I can smell them. He muttered its Carlisle as he dozed back off she said what how it can't be will sat up still drowsy and said he showed up after you left. I checked him out he's not possessed. Will reach onto the end table and grabbed a cigarette. He's in the library. Bella rushed past him. He heard her talking. What time is it as he fumbled for his phone. Shit he said as the screen said 4:35. He got up and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. As he walked back through he stepped in the doorway to the library. Carlisle was hugging Bella. She was smiling. Bella looked at him and said emmet and rose weren't at the house when it burnt they hadn't changed. Will said that's good news where are they. Carlisle said they left for isle of esme a week before it happened. They found me in the woods beat up they stayed behind. They're protecting forks, the tribe is too. Will said forks why is that familiar. Wait a minute forks Washington I rode out there on a motorcycle back in 2010. Loved it beautiful town. Carlisle said not anymore they came and half the towns gone. Will looked down and said I hate to hear it. So I got news for you I have friends coming in about 8 hours and this place is going to be a little small. Bella said do they know about us. Will said they don't know what you are and they don't know about him. Bill and Tony usually sleep in the attic above the garage and iron Bill usually gets the second bed room. I need to go get cleaned up. He stepped out and walked past the kitchen to the bath room. As he ran his bath he looked in the mirror. The face staring back he barely tell was his. His blonde hair had grown shaggy and the scar up his face was faded a little. Stubble was growing and he picked up his straight razor. He took off his hand and laid it down by the sink. As he started to shave he saw Bella standing in the doorway. Will said I didn't think nosferatu had a reflection. Bella smiled and said where do people get these ideas at. Will said I don't know blame those old universal monsters. He smiled at her in the reflection. Will said so what's up. Bella said Carlisle wanted you to know the printer is done. What did you print. Will flinched as he cut himself. Dammit he yelled as he put the razor down. I was printing parts this old hand is bulky and I'm pretty sure that the old owner was a murderer. I found it in a antique store, according to the owner it was found in the sewers below London. The papers found with it were dated from the times of Jack the Ripper plus look at this. Will pussed a button on the side and it popped open to reveal a compartment that held a rusty knife. Bella looked at him and said why did you leave it in there. He said its stuck the rust welded it into place. He took a rag and held it to the cut on his jaw. Damn hand ain't as steady as it used to be. He looked at her and said doesn't the smell of blood bother you. Bella looked at him and said normally no, your blood has a unusual smell honestly it's taking all I got not to pin. You down and lick your cut. Will looked at her and said bring it on as he open the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of superglue. Will looked at her and said jokingly I think I can take you. Bella calmly grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him on the ground. Damn he thought as she put her knees in his chest. She is cold as ice. Bella leaned in and licked his cheek. The cut burned him afterward it felt like pure white lightning had been poured in it. She finally let him up. Will looked into the mirror to see the cut had healed. It burned though a lot. He looked at her and said how did you do that. Bella winked and said that's just one of the side affects of my venom all vampires can do that. Don't worry you won't change if have to give you a lot more for that. Will looked at her and said well unless you wanna see me naked could you close the door. Bella laughed and said that I might wanna see. Will didn't think twice he pulled off his shirt to see her gasp. Bella looked at his body amazed at the scars and stitches covering his chest. Will looked at her and said there's a memory for everyone. Bella looked at the stitches it was obvious they were done with fishing line and not all that well stitched. She looked at him and said Carlisle is going to have to fix that you know. Will calmly turned around and grabbed a towel and said hey I did those my self with 20 pound spider wire and a good hook. Bella said if we're going to be working together I dont want you patching yourself. This looks like a child sewed it and honestly doesn't look the safest. She noticed then the staples on his left wrist they looked like they had been there awhile. Will what are those about she said as he shut off the bath. Will said well I had to close the wound when I lost lefty. They're in my nerves so I never removed them. Bella said great I'm working with a patchwork monster will smirked and said please give me five minutes laughing I need my bath. Bella smiled and jokingly said I can join you. Will said better not don't need my water all he walked her back out of the bathroom. Bella laughed and said I'll tell Carlisle to fix your stitches. Will said awesome as he grabbed a beer off the counter. I'll be out in thirty minutes. He dropped his pants as he shut the door. Bella smiled thinking what has come over me why is his blood so alluring. Just then she heard the radio turn on in the bathroom. It was playing an old country sound she caught part of the words as she walked in to see Carlisle. Hey Carlisle she said can we talk? Carlisle stood up from the table and said is this about him motioning for the wall that separates the bathroom and library. Yes how did you know Bella said. Carlisle said I can hear to you know, and honestly I wouldn't try it he seems happy as a human. Bella continued well can you at least stitch him up his patching isn't the best. Carlisle said that I will do I could use a break from these books. I'll go get my medical kit. Bella smiled and said thanks.


End file.
